


Let's Play a Game

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gag, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Crazy Castiel, Dom Dean, Grace Sex, Handcuffs, Leviathan!Dean - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Season 7 AU, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, dubcon, handjob, the Leviathan is Dean (it took on Dean's form)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathan wearing Dean Winchester's face is all too happy to use Castiel's...condition to manipulate the angel into doing exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Since the Leviathans end up taking the names of who ever they are impersonating the Leviathan often is referred to as Dean.

“Do you want to play a game, Cas?” the green eyes the Leviathan now possessed, Dean Winchester’s, were filled with mischief and the angel in front of him cocked his head to the side. Castiel’s expression was curious and open as he listened to the creature in front of him.

“What game, Dean?” Castiel tugged at the sleeve of his trench coat and shifted on his feet, but he couldn’t keep the interest out of his voice. It was more than obvious that he was curious what the Leviathan wanted to play. “Is it like _Sorry!_ or something else?” Something wicked and smug filled the Leviathan at the angel’s call of his borrowed form’s name: _Dean_.

“ _Simon Says_. I play Simon and you only do something if I say _Simon says_ before giving an instruction. If I ask you to do something but don’t say _Simon says_ and you do it then you get penalized.” The Leviathan watched as Castiel thought it over before he nodded slowly that he understood the description. “For example, Simon says kiss me.” the creature watched as the angel blinked and closed the space between them to press his lips to the Leviathan’s. A pleased sound escaped the creature and he could taste the angel on his lips. They broke apart and he grinned, “Kiss me again.”

Castiel’s body jerked slightly before he stopped moving and simply stared at the Leviathan wearing Dean’s face. “You didn’t say _Simon says_.” he responded carefully and got a nod in turn.

“Good job! That’s exactly right.” Dean leaned close and amusement filled wicked green eyes. He loved how obedient angels could be. “Simon says take us to a hotel room with a wrought iron bed frame.” he watched as Castiel stepped forward and clamped a hand down on his shoulder before the angel winged them away. Finally they landed in a room with a bed exactly as he’d wanted and the creature grinned in appreciation. “Excellent.”

The angel offered a soft smile in return and glanced around curiously. He’d been there once before during his quest for God. He had thought Dean might find the room pleasing and his wings twitched in appreciation of the smile on the handsome face in front of him. 

“Simon says to get everything on this list and bring it to this room quickly.” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper he’d put in there earlier. It would have been a waste not to take full advantage of the face he wore and everything it meant to the angel in front of him. Having some _fun_ was far more important at the moment than anything else. He had taken on the form, the name, of Dean Winchester and the Leviathan was going to enjoy some perks.

Slowly Castiel reached out and grabbed it before glancing down. He blinked at the words and wordlessly winged away once more.

Dean glanced around the room after Castiel had left and stared at the bed. While he could have just as easily ordered the angel to outright fuck him the Leviathan wanted to see how far Castiel would let him go with this little game.

It didn’t take long before the flutter of wings signaled Castiel’s return and the Leviathan watched as the bags landed on the floor at his feet. “Simon didn’t say to put them down.” he spoke silkily and watched as Castiel’s mouth opened to protest before the angel closed it. “That’s going to cost you your clothing, angel. Those are the rules.”

Castiel’s face scrunched up at the words but Dean only had to blink before the angel was standing in front of him completely naked and his clothing was in a neatly folded pile on the chair.

“Simon says get on the bed against the headboard.” the Leviathan let his eyes roam the angel’s bare form, taking in the sight of beautiful black wings and shining grace, as Castiel climbed onto the bed and moved into position. “Do you want a reward for freeing us?” he asked softly and watched as Castiel simply stared at him without answering, “Simon says answer the question, _angel_.”

“I do not require any reward.” Castiel’s rough voice and the short response got a laugh as the Leviathan stepped closer. The angel seemed to realize that it wasn’t the answer the Leviathan had been looking for, “But I would accept one if you offered it.”

“Such a good little angel.” he picked up the bags and reached inside to pull out a ball-gag. “Simon says to put this in that gorgeous mouth of yours, angel.” Dean held the gag out and waited for Castiel to take it from his hands. The angel held it in his long fingers and turned it over before opening his mouth. The creature watched as Castiel secured it and smiled with satisfaction.

Nodding to himself the Leviathan looked into the bag once more and pulled out the handcuffs. “Simon says hold out your left wrist.” Castiel reached out with his left arm and allowed Dean to snap one of the cuffs onto his wrist. The angel waited as the creature climbed onto the bed with a bag and moved closer to the bars of the headboard. “Simon says to put your wrists together against the bars.”

The Leviathan’s green eyes were dark with interest as Castiel followed his instructions and stopped instead of doing anything else. “Quick learner.” he muttered as he reached forward to loop the handcuffs and secure the other around Castiel’s right wrist. “Legs apart.” but the angel didn’t move and before he could snarl Dean realized he hadn’t added the required words. “Simon says to spread your legs.”

Reaching out with one hand he closed it around the angel’s length and started stroking him. His hand started to go up and down Castiel’s shaft, teasing the tip and moving forward with his other hand to touch the angel’s balls. Castiel jerked against his cuffs and Dean felt the angel’s grace surging.

“Simon says only use your grace if it’s to give pleasure. Simon says to _never_ use it against me unless I give permission.” green eyes watched as the angel stared at him from his position against the headboard of the bed. His blue eyes were dark with arousal and slight confusion. “Shhh Cas. This is a reward for freeing us. The reward for freeing my family and myself from Purgatory. I’d never hurt my beautiful little angel. Never kill such an obedient and helpful angel. I’m going to keep you for a long, long time.”

The creature continued stroking and teasing as the angel tried bucking but one strong hand held him down. “Simon says to save the bucking for when I’m on you.” he coated the angel’s cock with lube, stroking a few more times, and stopped.

Dean moved off the bed and started stripping his own clothing before moving once more up to the angel. “I’ve always been curious about how other creatures give and receive pleasure. This world is so…interesting. How humans take pleasure from each other.” he threw his leg over Castiel’s hips and sat right in front of the angel’s hard cock. The Leviathan could feel it pressing against his body while he stared at Castiel as the angel panted against the gag. “My brothers might want to eliminate your kind but I’m thankful for your actions.” Dean unhooked the gag for a moment before he leaned forward to close a hand over the cuffs at Castiel’s wrists and he kissed the angel. 

Without thought Castiel responded to the sensation, to the warm lips against his own, and when the Leviathan broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “Simon didn’t say, Cas. Bad little angel. Simon says no coming until I say.” he secured the gag once more and watched Castiel’s lips stretch around the ball with satisfaction. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to keep the angel _always_ gagged. They didn’t _need_ food.

Theoretically he could keep the angel bound and gagged until the end of time if he wanted.

When Castiel was gagged once more the Leviathan reached back, grabbed onto the angel’s cock, and guided it to his hole. He couldn’t stop grinning widely as he bared down and easily ignored the supposed pain that most would feel without  _preparation_. It was nothing to him. Muffled moans could be heard as Castiel’s eyes clenched closed at the sensation of  _tight_  and Dean squeezed tightly around him with a smug grin.

“Simon says no bucking; not until you’re all the way in and I give you permission.” groaning in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched, at the warm grace running along under the angel’s vessel, Dean felt his ass sink down completely on to the angel’s cock. Castiel was fully seated within him and it felt amazing. He was more than sure it would feel even better when he bent the pretty angel in half and shoved his cock inside. “Simon says you can use that grace to give me pleasure while I fuck you. Bucking is encouraged.”

Warmth curled through Dean’s body as he started moving on top of the panting angel whose cuffs rattled with each rock of his hips. He clenched down and felt grace stroke his prostate. Pleasure stole his breath and he grinned at the sensation. “Simon says keep doing that. Don’t stop until I come all over you.”

Then the Leviathan started fucking himself down onto Castiel’s cock in earnest seeking more pleasure and moaning in enjoyment. Dean was nothing if not a pleasure seeker and he was sure he’d found the answer to his needs. When he looked up he could see flushed cheeks, dark blue eyes and arousal on the crazy little angel’s face. He didn’t care that Castiel loved bees or that the angel rambled about nonviolence. He loved this feeling and he could feel how the pretty angel wanted to take control of their fucking. Dean could see that coiled grace that wanted to break the cuffs and pin him down as he moved his hips in a delicious drag. He stroked his cock once in a teasing move that had him biting his own lip before looking at Castiel.

They could do that later. This was a lovely little game that he wanted to enjoy first.

“Simon says make me feel it. Make me come.” The Leviathan felt the last of the restraint Castiel had on his grace give way as grace rushed through him and set every single nerve ending tumbling into the purest pleasure he’d ever experienced. Dean’s head fell back as he howled his release and he shot his come all over the angel’s chest. The Leviathan’s hand fell away from his cock and he moaned at how sensitive he felt. “Simon says fill me up little angel. Come  _now_.”

Castiel thrust up again and emptied his load into him with a wordless cry that was held at bay by the gag and Dean grinned as the handcuffs rattled. He rolled his hips a few more times as Castiel spilled into him and Dean smirked as Castiel stared at him with hooded eyes. Pleasure was obvious on the angel’s face as his grace simply caressed against the Leviathan in a pleased gesture. Dean could see wings twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He leaned forward and grabbed onto the angel’s hair before jerking his neck to the side. Baring the skin there he bit down and marked the beautiful angel up. He relished tasting rich blood before he pulled back and licked the blood flowing from the bite getting every last drop until the bleeding stopped. He didn’t have any plans of eating this precious little angel. Dean wasn’t giving that pleasure up for anything. Unhooking the gag he grinned at Castiel as the angel licked his lips, “And that was only the beginning of _Simon Says_. You did good, Cas.”

Briefly he thought of fucking Castiel’s face, pounding down the angel’s throat while he gagged on it but the Leviathan was far more interested in experiencing the feeling of a tight little hole wrapped around his new form’s impressive cock.

“Simon says to be a good little angel and don’t move.”

With a wicked kind of pleasure he shoved the ball gag back into Castiel’s mouth, secured it behind his head and moved to the handcuffs. Creating some fit to hold an angel, or carving symbols into the angel’s vessel, would serve him better in the long run. He would just order the angel, _Simon Says_ , to let him. Castiel was broken enough it wouldn’t be hard. Dean freed one wrist and let the handcuff dangle from the other.

“Simon says to roll over onto your belly and put your hands behind your back.”

Immediately Castiel complied and with a click his wrists were bound behind him. The ass offered up was plump and very tempting. He wasn’t going to be disposing of this pretty little angel, his new pretty little toy, any time soon. If those hunters had known what was good for them they would have kept a far better eye on him after it became apparent that Castiel’s sanity was very far from being intact.

“You’re doing so well at this game. Break the cuffs.”

There was a brief twitch of Castiel’s body but the cuffs remained intact and Castiel remained laid out on his belly like a good, obedient little angel. Leviathan nodded at the lack of action and released a pleased hum as he patted Castiel on the head.

“That’s right. Good boy.” He glanced at the lube he’d had Castiel bring back from his errands. “Simon says to lay there on your belly while I fuck your tight little ass into the mattress.” Lube slick fingers rubbed against the tight little hole before he sunk one finger inside, fucked it in and out a few times, before working a second inside. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock, aren’t you?”

There were muffled moans and groans as he finger fucked Castiel’s hole, rubbing some lube against his inner walls, before slipping his fingers back out. Using only two fingers should keep Castiel nice and tight when he shoved himself inside. A few strokes up and down his cock, getting it wet, had him rocking into his own fist. It took him nothing to get hard again and with a sound of excitement he straddled Castiel’s thighs letting his heavy, thick cock rub against the swell of Castiel’s ass.

Taking himself in hand he guided the fat head of his cock towards the angel’s hole and pushed past the first ring of muscle, sinking into the tight heat a few inches, before bracing himself over Castiel. It was _beyond_ tight and he mentally applauded himself for not using more than two fingers to loosen the angel up. “Simon says feel free to moan into your gag while I fuck you.”

With a snarl Dean slammed himself balls deep into Castiel’s ass and immediately started to viciously pound into him. The drag of his cock inside Castiel’s clenching hole had pleasure lighting up inside him. It felt delicious in a different kind of way and had him thrusting faster as the headboard repeatedly banged against the wall while the mattress groaned underneath them.

Castiel’s whimpers and moans were muffled by his gag but he didn’t move as Dean had not given him permission. He _wouldn’t_ be giving any kind of permission for that. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the many pleasures of having a human body and an ass to use. Skin slapped against skin as Castiel took everything he had to give and the Leviathan loved every single moment.

While riding Castiel's cock had felt good it had nothing on the feeling of fucking Castiel's tight, hot and plump ass. He had plans on fucking and using Castiel's tight little hole every single chance he could get and he'd make sure there were plenty of those chances.

“You’re the gift that keeps giving.” His voice was full of arousal, rough almost, as he worked himself towards another orgasm. “You freed all of us and now you’re letting me use you, releasing such sweet sounds into your gag, while following my orders. You’re so good. Simon says to tighten up that ass of yours.”

The Leviathan kept snapping his hips forward, chasing his orgasm, while Castiel’s fingers twitched and his inner muscles flexed tightly around him.

Five more thrusts and his release spilled into Castiel’s warm ass, shooting thick ropes of come inside, as he rocked against him and moaned his appreciation. “So good.” He groaned lowly before rolling his hips back and pulling out. “Simon says to clench up. I don’t want a single drop of my come escaping.” The plug Castiel had brought back was nice and large, pushing against Castiel’s fucked open hole, before he worked it in and watched as it popped inside before the furrowed end kept it from going further. “You’re very good at this game, Cas. Very good. You can rest right here until we’re ready to play again. Simon says stay put and _never_ leave without  _my_ permission.”

Dean left Castiel on the bed gagged, handcuffed, well fucked and plugged as he padded into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he gazed at his borrowed form and smirked at the sated expression he could read. This had been a _very_ good choice.


End file.
